


Girl Talk/Boy Talk: An excerpt from Chapter 58 of "No Time to Waste"

by TheRealXenocide



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Explicit Boy Talk, Explicit Girl Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Intimate Details Storytelling, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sexually Explicit Dialogue, Suggestive Dialogue, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealXenocide/pseuds/TheRealXenocide
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, Kate, Gordo, Matt, and Ethan take a break while planning Kate's announcement party. They split into all boy and all girl groups, and say things they'd never want their partners to know about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a missing scene from a MUCH larger story if mine titled "No Time To Waste". If you haven't been reading that story, much of this won't make a lot of sense. Don't let that stop you completely! I invite you to read "No Time To Waste", as well as the earlier R-rated excerpt, then come back to read this. According to most of my reviewers, you won't be sorry.
> 
> Note: The rating is due mainly to parts two and three. Larry fans should especially enjoy part two.
> 
> Note: With the high percentage of females in my extended family, I have heard more than one 'girl/woman talk' conversation I was never meant to hear. The girls' parts of this will draw on my memories of those overheard conversations. If the girls' scenes in part two aren't common of most girls, I ask for your understanding. The women of my family are a bit . . . unusual, but they're all I've got to work with.
> 
> Note: When Larry mentions 'gaming', the term is used in reference to hobby games, such as the Role-Playing Games we learned he was into in the episode "Gordo and the Dwarves". The gambling industry has started calling itself the gaming industry, but to my knowledge, hobby gamers were using the term first.
> 
> Timeline placement: This happens on the Wednesday before Kate's announcement party.

**Girl Talk/Boy Talk: An excerpt from Chapter 58 of "No Time to Waste"**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Part 1**

  
It was only after Kate decided to make her announcement at a party that everyone realized that she'd only given a week to get it together. As a result, Lizzie and Miranda were coming over every day to help Kate get everything ready.

By Tuesday, Ethan was asking for the girls to bring Gordo and Matt with them.

As Wednesday was also the only day before the party that Larry would be available to go over the music, Kate decided that it would be good to get everyone together. Larry was planning on starting his own business in providing music (he hated to use the term DJ), and agreed to so for Ethan and Kate.

The band Ethan had been in wasn't doing it because they had dumped him. Not because of his blindness, but because of his marriage. Apparently, they only kept him around for all the groupie girls they expected him to attract. They saw his marriage to Kate as an end to that possibility, so the dumped him for another pretty-boy chick magnet.

As the trio had to wait for Matt to get out of practice, they arrived after Larry. They were surprised when they found not only Larry, but Parker there as well. It surprised everyone because her parents had become very strict about her and Larry being alone. But all Parker would say was something about 'not looking a gift horse in the mouth', so they let it go.

Now, at 6:00 p.m., everything that didn't have to wait until the day of the party was done, and they just finished a pizza dinner. The eight of them were in Ethan and Kate's rooms for a rest before the guests had to go home for the night. It didn't take long for Kate and the girls to retreat to the bedroom for some "girl talk", leaving the guys in the living room.

"Man, Larry, I thought Miranda had a lot of music." Matt remarked, not for the first time today, as he marveled at the size of the song list Larry had on the PDA he'd brought. "How can you afford so much?"

Larry shrugged. "Just what I've collected over time. Getting a lot of 'greatest hits' and collections helps, but really, until Parker, I didn't have much to spend money on but sci-fi, gaming, and music."

"Come on, man, I know you had girlfriends before Parker. At least one."

Larry shook his head. "I don't count one date as a girlfriend, and Miranda and Parker are the only girls who ever said yes to a second date."

"Ya know, Larry," Gordo came into the conversation here, "that's one story you've never told me. How did you and Parker first get together?"

Larry paused, the look on his face suggesting there was an unpleasant memory involved. Both Gordo and Matt jumped slightly when Ethan spoke. "If I'm why you're not talking, it's okay. They know both Kate and I have pasts we're not proud of. They've heard about some of Kate's, it's only fair they know some of mine."

Larry was looking hard at Ethan, judging his face against his words. "Parker's right, you know. You have changed. For the better."

"I'm suddenly not sure I should know this." Gordo remarked. "But you've got me curious. How does Ethan fit in to how you and Parker got together?"

Larry thought about it a moment. Then he went to the bedroom door, and knocked. The others guessed correctly that he was asking Parker if it was okay with her. When he sat back down, he smiled. "This may sound like something from "The Twilight Zone", but your better halves," he indicated Gordo and Matt, "just asked mine much the same question." He took a breath. "Okay, it happened like this . . ."

\- A/N: The stories the two groups hear, while not identical, were very similar. I'll be switching you between rooms at certain points, so you can get the whole story. -

"The summer you all went to Rome, I was stuck here." Parker began. When she said she would start at the beginning, she meant it. "My little sister, Maddy, refused to leave me alone. This was nothing new, but I finally had enough. I asked, then begged my parents for a better lock for my room. The one I had could be popped with a nail. They refused, at first. Then one day, I lost it. I yelled some pretty nasty stuff at her, bad enough she broke down into tears. Of course, that didn't go ever well with our parents, and with the mood I was in . . . let's say it was a day we all want to forget. It was a week before we were able to talk sensibly with each other. But they finally agreed that it was in everyone's best interest for me to have a sanctuary that Maddy couldn't get in to. So once I came off my grounding, I would be allowed a lock on two conditions. First, both Mom and Dad had to have their own keys. Second, I had to earn the money to have it done."

"I've wished for years that I could have a Matt-proof lock, but I don't think there is such a thing." Lizzie remarked.

"Hey!" Miranda loyally protested.

Lizzie ignored the outburst. "But you had to pay for it?"

"Yeah. My folks said it was to teach me responsibility, but I think they were still mad at me. Anyway, I was looking in the newspaper when I saw a want ad for tutors for an unnamed high school student. Among the subjects listed were English Lit. and grammar. I've always had good marks in English, especially in the Literature sections, so I thought I'd check it out."

~

"We were back from Rome by then." Ethan explained. "My dad had given me a 'I'm disappointed in you' speech about my grades and such, and I finally decided I needed to catch up to you guys. But I didn't want everyone to know about it, so I put an ad in the paper with no name, but a contact number nobody knew was mine."

"When I called," Larry added, "I got a machine telling me to leave my name, number, and a list of the subjects I could teach. It wasn't even Ethan's voice. Machines are no big deal for me, and I wanted the money, so I left a message."

"I almost didn't call Larry," Ethan said, "but he was the only call I had for math by the time I wanted to get going. I ended up hiring Larry for Math and Science, Parker for Grammar and Lit, and two more people who finished the subjects I was after."

"Back up a step." Gordo cut in. "Why be so secretive?"

"Because of the other thing I'd decided to change. You know I've never had a problem getting a girl's attention. But until . . . we returned from Rome, I never pushed for more than their attention, so I'd never gotten more."

It took a second for the meaning of Ethan wording to register. "You mean with all the girls who were after you, you'd never . . ."

"I mean I hadn't even gotten to second base except by accident."

"How . . ." Matt began to ask.

"We tripped over each other, and she was in a tube top." The three listeners all snickered at the image that brought to their minds. "Anyway, I'd decided to make an effort to get more. To get everything, if I could. But I thought it was only the 'big, cute, dummy' Ethan that so many girls wanted to get close to, and I didn't want to chance losing that image. So, I wanted my tutoring to be a secret."

"If course, that's not what he told us." Larry pointed out. "Something about not wanting people mocking him about the tutoring, as I remember. We, and our parents, had to sign contracts that included a non-disclosure agreement. But the pay was much better than anything else I had the time for, so I had no problem agreeing to that."

~

"So, you and Larry got to know each other through tutoring Ethan." Lizzie cut in. "But that doesn't explain why you and Kate, or Larry and Ethan, had a problem with each other."

"Because, since Larry and I were the most organized to the group, we made out the schedule for Ethan's tutoring that gave everyone the time they needed. It was while working together on that that I got past his geek image, and came to think of Larry as a friend. Something I had precious few of."

~

"Miranda and I didn't break up until after I made friends with Parker. I honestly didn't think of her as more until it seemed like it was too late."

"While I was working on my fast seduction with the girls I was dating, I saw Parker as the perfect chance to work on my slow seduction." Ethan admitted. "And I mean slow. It wasn't until after Thanksgiving weekend that I decided to try to go past flirting with her. Even though I had finally gone all the way with somebody else, I wanted to take my time with her."

"When Parker started finding ways to schedule things so that she was always last on her days, she admitted to me that she was falling for Ethan, and she said that he was starting to feel the same way. I hadn't admitted to myself yet that I might be feeling more than friendship for her, so my only warning was that it was unwise to start seeing a client as more than a client. She seemed sure that everything would be fine, so I didn't press the issue."

~

"Ethan didn't want anybody to know we were seeing each other. He said he was afraid that people who knew I was a tutor might see us together, and make the connection." Parker shook her head. "Dumb as it sounds now, I was so far gone for him, I fell for it. So we met at his place, and mostly stayed in. If we did go out, it was someplace fancy, and over an hour away."

~

"Things progressed physically as well as I had hoped. By winter break, I was sure I could get her in bed as soon as I chose." Nothing in Ethan's tone suggested bragging. "I choose New Year's Eve, when I knew I'd have the house all to myself until around noon the next day. Dad left for a party at 6, and Parker arrived at 6:30."

~

"Something in the way Ethan told me his dad wasn't there made me guess how Ethan wanted the night to end. And I was so sure I loved him, I wanted it, too." Parker admitted. "The night started like so many before it. Dinner in the fancy dining room, then to the home theater room for a movie. But this time, once we started making out, we didn't stop except to change rooms." She looked at Kate. "I'll give Ethan this, whatever his intentions are for a girl afterward, he's very considerate during sex."

"I'm glad he made that enjoyable, but there was actually a selfish reason for his 'selflessness' in bed." The girls looked at Kate, puzzled by that. "It's one of the things Ethan's confessed to me. A bachelor uncle of his had a talk with him, and shared some 'tricks of a successful bachelor'. One of them was that if he made sure to put his partner's wishes, and orgasms, ahead of his own, word would spread through girl talk, and he'd get more sex because of it." Parker's face fell slightly. "I'm sorry, but you already knew how selfish Ethan was back then."

"Yeah, I know. And I can tell how much he's changed."

"Parker." Miranda got her attention. "Am I right in guessing that Ethan dumped you after that?"

"With the old 'it wouldn't work out can we still be friends' speech."

"I'm sorry he did that, and I'm not trying to sound insensitive, but what does that have to do with you and Larry getting together?"

"Because in my heartbreak over Ethan, the first friend I thought to turn to was Larry."

~

"Not long before their night, I'd finally admitted to myself that I felt far more than friendship for Parker, but she seemed so happy with Ethan. When she came to me after he dumped her . . . I'm not sure how long it was, but I let her cry on me as long as she needed. When she finally was able to speak so I could understand her, I was madder than I've ever been. But I swallowed it down, and focused on comforting her. While doing that, I accidently told her how I felt about her. We both knew she wasn't ready for that, and I agreed to try to wait for her before we talked about it again. When she finally felt okay enough to go home, I asked mom to drive her. There was something else I felt I had to do."

"Uh, oh." Matt cut in. "I know that anger."

Larry nodded. "I tracked Ethan down to a club just outside town."

"I've always been able to pass for older than I am. I didn't want to test my luck with a fake ID of 21 yet, but that dance club only needed 18. My fake for that had been working for three months by then, and it worked that night."

"I was lucky in a way, because he was just getting to the passenger side of a car to leave with some girl I didn't know. So I got close, called his name, and as soon as he saw me, I charged."

"He might not look it, but when he's pissed, he can hurt you." Ethan remarked. In what had to be an unconscious act, he rubbed his wrist as if it hurt.

"Wait a minute." Gordo cut in, remembering something. "You come back from that winter break with a black eye, broken nose, and broken wrist. I remember you said it was a skiing accident. Was that all Larry?"

"That and the cracked rib my shirts kept me from having to explain."

~

"BOYS!" Miranda exclaimed. "Why do they think they have to pound whatever they think threatens us?"

"Years of training. But I don't think you have to worry about that as much." Miranda looked at Lizzie as if she were crazy. "I mean, if somebody actually hurt you, I'm sure he'd attack. But he's close enough to his old self now that if it's something else, like a really disgusting insult, he'd be more likely to throw his dirtiest pranks at them until they're crying in defeat."

Miranda remembered some of the stories she'd heard about Matt, as well as their confrontation with Clair and Brett at the mall, and smiled. "You're probably right."

~

Matt cut in here. "Hold on a minute. How come we didn't see any signs of a problem at the Park party?"

Larry answered first. "You know Lizzie invited us the Tuesday before the party, right?"

"Yeah." Gordo answered.

"Right after Lizzie hung up, Parker called me about it. Even though it had been a year and a half, I still didn't want to have anything more to do with him than was absolutely necessary. But Parker was insistent, wanting to hear everything Lizzie had promised we'd find out about then, and wanting to get away from her parents for a while. By the time we said good night, I had finally agreed to "think about it", but all I could think about was finding a way to get out of it that wouldn't upset Parker."

~

"When I hung up with Larry, I knew that even if I could get him to go, he and Ethan's first meeting could turn ugly. I wasn't sure what to do before I went to bed, but I woke with an idea. Lizzie had said that Kate was changing, even trying to reconcile with them. I'd already come to terms myself about Ethan, but I hadn't spoken to him about it. I thought that if Kate was changing, Ethan might be, too. So, I decided to call Kate, both to see if she was changing and to find out more about Ethan."

"Somewhere in the apologizes, I mentioned our having that big meeting." Kate said. "Parker latched onto the idea, and we eventually decided to try it for the four of us."

"It took some convincing, and some shameless use of guilt, but we got it set for my place the next day."

~

"I wasn't looking forward to it, but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't try." Larry admitted.

"I think I had about as much fun as Katie did at hers." Ethan observed. "But we must have gotten through, because he agreed to give me a chance."

"I liked Kate's idea about 'probation'." Larry remarked. Matt and Gordo exchanged a look at that, but said nothing.

"Can I ask you something about that?" Ethan asked.

"Sure."

"You've been friendlier with me lately. Does that mean I've somehow gotten past that with you?"

Larry was silent for a moment. "It was the way you spoke about Kate being pregnant. Having been there myself, I know there's no way you could have talked like that without having changed."

After a heavy silence. "I guess all this explains your cryptic "it's an old debt" remark when you made Larry best man." Gordo remarked. Ethan nodded.

"Speaking of the wedding, why did Parker need to talk to Kate before she became a bridesmaid? Was it still this?" Matt asked.

~

"I wanted to believe they'd both changed, but marriage is such a huge step, I wanted to make sure Kate knew what she was doing." She smiled. "By the time we were done, I was as sure about it as they were."

After an awkward silence, Lizzie dared to speak. "So, how long did it take you to talk to Larry about what he said about his feeling that first time?"

Parker recognized her attempt to move on to happier thoughts, and silently thanked her. "It took awhile. I finally felt up to it late February."

~

"You waited two months? And I thought three days was hard." Matt remarked.

"It took that long just to talk about how I felt." Larry pointed out. "She agreed to start seeing me, but she didn't say 'I love you' until just before spring break."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The two conversations, while not identical, had been very similar. At this point, however, the two conversations took different courses. Part 2 will stay with the girls. Part 3 will cover what the boys talk about at the same time, plus what happens when they temporarily reform as one group

 

**Girl Talk/Boy Talk:**  
**An excerpt from Chapter 58 of "No Time to Waste"**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

  
**Part 2**

  
In the bedroom, Parker was continuing to talk about how she and Larry's relationship developed.

"We both tried to move slow. I was still a bit scared, and he didn't want to push me. But with the way we felt for each other, it was inevitable. The first weekend of that summer break, my parents decided to celebrate their anniversary someplace where they didn't have to worry about a kid interrupting, and Maddy was staying at a friend's house for a weekend long sleep over. I don't know what Larry told his parents, but he came over as soon as I called to say the house was empty, and he stayed all weekend." Parker giggled. "About the only moments of that weekend we weren't making love were to sleep, eat, and use the bathroom."

Kate looked stunned by that revelation. The other two had heard her talk about her first time a couple of times before, but she'd never made that particular statement before. "Wait," Miranda cut in, "I know that the comedy routine about guys going limp right away isn't true, but all weekend?!"

Parker laughed at that, and all three of the other girls quickly joined her. Even Lizzie laughed, unconsciously ignoring the fact that Miranda's comment could only have come from experiences with Matt.

"Miranda!" Parker said through her laughter. "I didn't mean it like that! Don't you remember? When I talk about Larry and me, I count everything past second base as part of our love making. When he couldn't stay hard, we did other stuff 'til he was up again."

"And trust somebody with more experience, Miranda, when I tell you that guys often do go limp after they're done." Kate offered.

"Larry and I were doing some research on the net when we found some stuff that explains it." Parker began to explain. "There are two things about guys and sex that are almost directly related to his age. How long he can hold off before he cums, and how likely it is he can stay hard after." Kate looked shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry Kate, I didn't think you'd mind my using that language."

"I don't mind, I just didn't expect to hear it from you."

"Kate," Lizzie responded, "trust me, when it's just the girls talking about boys, Parker's usually the worst of us."

"Hey!" Another round of laughter. "Anyway, according to what we found, the older a guy is, the longer he tends to last. Probably because they've found ways of controlling themselves enough to try to wait for us. Meanwhile, it's like boys our age are on a constant hair trigger!" She shifted to a shy voice. "At least, they are for the first one." That cut off the beginnings of giggles from Lizzie and Miranda. She shifted back to hear normal voice. "The other part of it works in the other direction. While the younger guys are more likely to have their first cum quickly, they're also more likely to be able to stay hard, or at least not go completely limp before getting it back." Back to her sly voice. "Especially if you continue to stimulate them."

After the round of giggles Parker's last remark got, Kate gave her own input. "And that fits with my experiences. Of course, more likely still isn't a guarantee. But it's something worth trying for, since when you do get a round two, it always lasts longer." Kate noted the complete lack of surprise that last sentence got from both Lizzie and Miranda, then turned to face Parker. "But Parker, after that weekend, how were you able to walk? I mean, I know he wasn't your first, but to spend that much time with somebody as big as Larry is plunging . . ."

"WHAT?!" Lizzie and Miranda exclaimed. They had both been surprised by the phrase 'as big as Larry'.

Parker looked like she was desperately trying to maintain control. "How do you know?" Her voice was measured, but her words were clipped.

Kate realized her blunder, and quickly explained. "There are peepholes in the boys' showers. I'm sorry, I assumed you all knew about them."

"I'd heard rumors," Parker admitted, looking relieved, "but I figured that's all they were."

"They're real." Kate confirmed. "And just so you know, between the guys I've been with, the guys I've seen through those holes, and what I've been told by other girls, I have a good idea about the size of almost every guy at school. And Larry is one of the biggest."

"No way!" Miranda exclaimed, then she saw the look on Parker's face. "I'm sorry Parker, but I never would have guessed that Larry was . . ."

"Hung like a horse?" Parker interrupted. The girls laughed at her choice of phrase. "It's true. And I was sore, but Ethan isn't exactly small, and having him for my first probably helped in that."

"Parker, I can't believe I'm going to ask but . . . how big is he?" Lizzie asked.

"Why?" Parker tried to act suspicious. The look on Lizzie's face told her it had worked. "I'm kidding! Okay, I'll tell, but only if you all share, too."

Kate and Lizzie thought about it, and agreed. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Miranda said.

"Don't worry about me." Lizzie said. "I'll plug my ears and close my eyes." She and Miranda had come to an understanding so that Miranda could talk to Lizzie about her relationship with Matt so long as she didn't get too detailed in describing Matt's body. So far, Miranda had only messed up twice, both of those when Miranda got caught up in Lizzie talking about Gordo.

"I know but . . . I've told you before how Matt's worried that a "little kid" wouldn't be able to please me when we finally have sex." She said 'little kid' as if the words were soaked in lemon brine. She turned her head to the other two. "No matter how many times he brings me off with his fingers, his mouth, or both, he's still worried about it." Her exasperation was plain to all of them.

"Miranda," Kate said, "guys almost never have the right idea of how their size compares to others. While they usually think they're bigger than they really are, I've known guys before who underestimated themselves."

"Here's something that might help." Parker said cheerfully. "That research we found also included data like what the average size for an adult cock is. Between 7 and 5.5 inches long. So, want to tell us how he measures up to that?"

Miranda thought for a moment, then glanced at Lizzie, who took the look as her cue to cover her ears and close her eyes. Miranda began to smile. "I can't wait to tell him those averages, Parker. Should make him feel better about himself." Both Parker and Kate's expression told Miranda that she'd gotten them curious. "He's still got at least one major growth spurt left, and he only just got the first hints of peach fuzz on his face this month, yet he's already got six inches."

"You're kidding! Already." Kate exclaimed, cutting off Parker. "It's different from guy to guy, but if he's already that big, he might make double digits before he's done." She gained a sly smile. "You do seem to attract the big ones." The earned her curious looks from both Miranda and Parker. "Well, Matt's probably going to be, and your ex-boyfriends include two of the biggest in the school. Larry . . . and Brett."

"WHAT?!" Miranda hollered out loud. Embarrassed, she lowered her voice. "You're telling me that giant asshole's also a giant prick!"

The girls snickered at the double meaning of her word choice. "Explains why Clair hasn't dumped him yet." Parker mused.

"She probably needs something that big just to feel anything." Kate's comment caused the two listeners to snicker even more. Kate, however, was starting to feel guilty about Lizzie being left out. "Let's bring Lizzie back into this." Miranda shook Lizzie's shoulder. "It's safe now" she said as Lizzie unplugged her ears.

"You're okay with Miranda talking with us about your brother like that?" Parker asked, silently kicking herself for not asking that before.

"It's a little weird to think that you guys now know how big my brother's . . . how big he is." Lizzie admitted with a blush. "But we all talk about boys like that. It wouldn't be fair to Miranda to try to stop her completely. But I'm his sister, I shouldn't know those things about him. So she should have somebody else she can talk like that with."

"And I'm not telling every girl I chat with." Miranda added. "Just my friends." She made a point to look directly at Kate. "My two best friends . . . who aren't his sister." She said those last four words in a jesting tone, but the import of what that statement really meant was lost on no one.

"Thanks." Kate said. "But now that Lizzie's back, do we continue?"

"Yes." Lizzie declared. "I'll go first, since it was my question that started this." She took a breath. "Now, I haven't put it up to a ruler, but . . ."

"You've held it in your hand, right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Lizzie said, clearly wondering what Kate was up to.

Kate leaned over to the night stand nearest her, and reached in. She pulled out a cloth tape measure of the kind used in sewing. "Use this, and your memory of how it looked in your hand." Lizzie accepted it with a chuckle.

"You keep a tape measure in your night stand?" Parker asked, being the only one there who hadn't known the reason.

"I'm trying to learn how to sew from this book." Kate leaned again, getting the book sitting on top of the night stand, and handing it to Parker. "I'm not very good yet." Kate let go a derisive snort. "Actually, I'm terrible."

Parker recognized the book. She had tried, and failed, to teach herself to sew. This had been one of the three titles she had tried. "If you figure it out, maybe you can teach me." Parker said/asked.

"Sure." Kate replied

While that was going on, Lizzie had been measuring as Kate had suggested. "If I did this right, then he's about eight inches."

"That's still above average." Parker remarked.

"Not bad for somebody who's barely average height, right Parker?" Lizzie's tone made that an obvious joke, although the reference was true, as Gordo now stood 5' 6".

"Hey!" Parker played along, pretending to be insulted. "Give me some credit! Height isn't such a big deal for me anymore. Larry's only 5 foot 7."

"I'll go next." Kate said, breaking up the play fight. "Because Parker's news should be saved for last." Parker's smile only got the other two more curious. "I have measured him recently, and Ethan comes in at 9 inches."

"Wow," Parker remarked first, "in the year-and-a-half since I was with him, he's gained over an inch."

"Boys grow." Kate observed simply, though making pointed eye contact with Miranda. Then she turned to Parker. "And speaking of growing, it's your turn."

"I guess so." Parker agreed. "It's been a while since I actually measured him, though. May I use that?" She pointed to the tape measure that Lizzie was still holding. Lizzie handed it to her. "Thanks." The girls watched her as still did this, noting that she was putting both hands around it. "Okay," she finally pronounced, "I'd say he's about 13 inches now."

"What?!" Lizzie and Miranda exclaimed, both barely able to keep their voices down.

"Now you know why I was surprised she could walk after that weekend." Kate remarked.

"No kidding." Lizzie agreed, then she shook her head. "Parker, you sure know how to get us going on stuff like this. I can just imagine Gordo's face if he knew I'd told you guys how big he is."

"And you don't think those boys are going to talk about things that we'd be embarrassed about? I fully expect Larry to regale them with some story involving us having sex. Why should they have all the fun?"

"I guess that makes sense." Lizzie said. At the sound of a groan to her right, she turned to Miranda. "What's wrong?"

"I hope Matt doesn't mention the webcams."

"Miranda!"

"Calm down, Lizzie, and I'll explain." Miranda said quickly, trying to cut off whatever Lizzie's assumption might be. "Matt's been calling me every night, to see if I'm okay. You know, no chance for a nightmare."

Lizzie shook her head. "I'm a little surprised you two don't argue more about all that. I mean, doesn't it sometimes feel like he's smothering you?" Lizzie thought she knew Miranda well enough to know that she wouldn't normally take to the smothering kind of attention.

"He's gotten better about most of it. But checking on me at night helps him, too, so I'm fine with it."

"Miranda," Kate cut in, sounding eager and annoyed, "the webcams?"

"Right." Miranda said. "Lizzie, do you remember how that computer Matt was handed down last year has that webcam?"

"Yeah." Lizzie answered, nodding. When their parents decided that they needed to get a new computer for the family office last year (A/N: The one that Matt used in chapter 18), Lizzie got the old family computer, and Matt got hers. His old one had become so frustrating with it's freezing and crashing that he'd already come very close to chucking it out the window. So he didn't object to this hand-me-down computer, as it was still more stable than his old heap. Lizzie now remembered that it had a cheap little webcam that came with it, but she'd given up on trying to make it work.

"Well, I picked up a webcam for mine. Then we got Gordo to set them up so they could be used like video phones so we can see each other when he calls." Lizzie looked like she saw where this story was leading. "We promised not to lie to each other, but sometimes we don't want to tell the whole truth. But we can't hide it well enough to keep the other from seeing it on our face, even over webcams."

"That's not so embarrassing." Parker pointed out. "And not what I thought you were going to say."

Miranda was looking even more uncomfortable after that comment. "Well, one night when he called, I was still changing for bed. But since he's already seen me naked more when once, I didn't think it was any reason to not answer. But Matt is still a teenage boy. And one thing led to another . . ."

"You're having phone sex . . . video phone sex with my brother?!"

"Actually," Parker said through her giggles, "I'm going to see if I can get Larry to set that up for us. And you," she pointed to Lizzie, "should ask Gordo to set it up for you two."

Lizzie expression quickly changed from indignation to intrigue at that idea. "You really think he would? After what happened in his living room?"

All three of the other girls smiled and nodded. "He's a boy, and he loves you." Parker said. "Of course he would."

"And he's the one who set Matt and me up with a webphone program that scrambles the calls so only computers with that program and the right password can see or hear them. There's no reason he can't do that for you."

"I wish we had something like that. Anything would be better than the way it is right now." She sighed. "I'm willing to be sore for a while if I could get Larry in bed again." Parker remarked.

"What do you mean 'if'? You guys aren't having problems, are you?" Miranda asked.

"Not the kind you mean, at least not anymore. For a while after Jacob, Larry didn't even try to get physical with me. At first, I was grateful, because I wasn't ready for that. But two months later, he still wouldn't try to do more than kiss me! I finally talked to him about it, but that turned into an argument about how he still feels guilty about getting me pregnant in the first place. It took awhile, but we finally came to an understanding, and he was finally willing to do more. But by then, my parents were keeping such close watch on me, that we've barely had room for private conversations, much less anything else."

"No offence, Parker, but does it really surprise you that they're watching you so closely?" Lizzie asked.

Parker looked rueful. "No, it doesn't. But it's so frustrating! It's been nearly four months. I swear, I'm tempted to march right into that room and screw him silly, whether we have an audience or not."

"PARKER!"

"What? They're guys. They'd probably like the show." She chuckled at the look on Lizzie's face. "I wouldn't really do that, you know. But I've got to do . . . something."

"I was thinking about something else." Kate said.

Something in Kate's tone told Parker her concern. "When my system straightened out, my mom got me on the pill. Dad wasn't happy, but I think it was an argument they already had, because he didn't try too hard to say no."

The look in Kate's eyes reminded Lizzie and Miranda of Matt's schemer look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The two conversations, while not identical, had been very similar. At this point, however, the two conversations took different courses. Part 2 will stay with the girls. Part 3 will cover what the boys talk about at the same time, plus what happens when they temporarily reform as one group

**Girl Talk/Boy Talk:**  
**An excerpt from Chapter 58 of "No Time to Waste"**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

  
**Part 3**

  
Meanwhile, in the living room, the boys had worked their way through some awkward small talk until they landed on a subject they could agree on. Sharing what they consider their strangest or craziest moment which somehow involved sex. Because both Matt and Gordo were virgins, the subject was expanded to include all things sexual.

Gordo went first. While people would sometimes forget, Gordo did have moments that reminded people that he was a teenage boy. He still remembered the look on Miranda's face when, back in 7th grade, he agreed with her that Kate was "stacked". Or rather, at the WAY he agreed. He easily drew from that part of himself for his story. "Okay, well, while we're normally careful, we had a close call that I think counts for my craziest."

"You mean what happened in the living room?" Ethan asked.

"How do you know about that?" Gordo wasn't upset, but genuinely curious, as he didn't remember telling either Ethan or Larry.

"I was at the park when Clair taunted Lizzie about it. You guys briefly expanded what she was talking about after she left, remember."

"Oh, right. No, that wasn't crazy, just embarrassing. This was a close call that was crazy because of what Lizzie did. Matt, you might want to cover your . . ." He didn't finish his comment before Matt had his ears plugged. "Right. First, there's something you need to understand about Lizzie, or this will be impossible to believe. Most of the time, she's still the same good-girl Lizzie everybody's known for years. But when we're alone, she becomes a very erotic, very sexual person. And this is developing into including that stubborn, daring streak of hers."

"Daring? Lizzie?" Larry remarked.

"Don't you remember all that footage from the Rome trip?"

At the reminder, Larry remembered a couple of stories from the late night euro-music news show he watched. "I remember both Lizzie and Miranda were very mad at me about it the first time I teased her about it, so I dropped the subject."

"That's just one example of what I'm talking about. When she gets an idea in her mind, she'll do almost anything, no matter how crazy, to reach her goal. Well, one day at school last week, Lizzie and I had both been feeling horny all day. I have no idea why we were, but we both couldn't help flirting, kissing, and touching each other every chance we had. We were getting so open and suggestive with our behavior that we were both warned about it, Lizzie getting hers from Ungermeyer."

"I've gotten one of them from her." Larry admitted. "Not fun."

"Fun or not, it didn't do much to cool down Lizzie or me. By the time school let out, we couldn't wait to be alone. So we asked Miranda to drop us off at my house before she went to get Matt. The place was still empty, and we wasted no time going from the front door to my room. And I'm not kidding when I say that I think it was less than a minute after my door was closed that we were in a sixty-nine."

"Damn. Bet neither of you needed much time before you came, either."

"That's where we get to the craziest part. Just after she swallows my load, and while I'm still working on her, the phone rings. I'm expecting that we'd just ignore it, and let the machine get it. But on the third ring, Lizzie answers it!"

"You're kidding!?" Ethan exclaimed.

"No, and even better, I can hear what she's saying enough to know that it's her mom on the other end."

"WHAT?"

"I couldn't believe it, either. And when I stopped licking, she used her legs to let me know she wanted me to continue. So there she was, getting eaten by the guy she just finished blowing, while trying to talk to her mom like nothing was happening. I can't believe she got away with it, but she did. Jo must have asked her why she was here, because I heard Lizzie tell her something about studying for a test. And Jo must have bought it, because Lizzie got off the phone right after telling her that." Then Gordo allowed a sly grin to cross his face. "Then Lizzie GOT OFF just seconds after that." After letting the two listeners react, he returned to normal tones. "And if Jo suspects anything, I haven't been cornered about it. But it was still uncomfortably close for me, so after Lizzie came down from her orgasm, I told her to let the machine get it from now on."

"I just can't believe Lizzie would do that." Larry remarked.

Gordo shook his head. "I can hardly believe it, and I was there. Like I said, though, her stubborn and daring streaks are creeping into her sexual side. Not that I'm complaining. But I have to wonder what she'll come up with once we do go all the way." After a moment's silence, Gordo reached across the table to shake Matt's leg. "It should be safe." Gordo said when Matt unplugged his ears.

"What I don't understand is how you're still virgins if she's that sexually free with you." Ethan commented.

"It's strange. We've already agreed to do it whenever we both felt like it was the right time, but neither of us has asked to take that step yet."

"What's stopping you?"

"If she asks, I won't stop. But, I guess I still want it to be perfect for her. And for me, that would mean having one of our houses guaranteed empty from about noon one day until dinner the next day." Gordo's face looked like somebody recounting an old, pleasant dream. Which the others soon realize was exactly what was happening. "I figure we'd spend to afternoon just setting close and holding each other, getting used to the idea of what would be happening later. Then a candlelight dinner with some of her favorite things, all good energy foods." The others grinned at that last part, but Gordo didn't notice. "After dinner, some slow dancing. Then into the bedroom. I know we'll have time to try different things later, but I really want her first time to be on a soft bed, slow, with as much body contact as possible." He returned to the real world slowly during that last sentence, and the first person he saw clearly was Matt, who Gordo realized had just heard the plan for taking his sister's virginity. The shocked look on the boy's face made Gordo feel slightly guilty. "Sorry, man. I guess I shook you too soon."

"It's not that. But that's almost exactly how I want it to be for Miranda if we can't wait until we're married. And if we can wait, it would pick up from the dancing."

"What if your folks get together to give you guys a honeymoon trip to some place far away, like Hawaii or Niagara Falls?"

Matt shook his head. "Won't happen. We've already made it clear to them that if we wait 'til then, our honeymoon site had better be VERY close to the wedding site."

"I hope you realize how weird it still is to hear you, a thirteen-year-old, talk about marriage." Larry interrupted.

"Yeah, but I've pretty much given up worrying about being normal." Matt replied, in a flippant enough tone to gain a chuckle from the others. "You guys mind if I go next?"

"Sure." Ethan said. "Just think of something?"

"No, I just don't want to have to follow whatever story you're likely to have." A round of chuckles. "First, let me say that this was NOT on our minds when we got that car of hers."

"Let me guess." Ethan cut in. "Big back seat?"

"It's a retired police cruiser." Matt told him. "Heavy duty brakes, heavy duty shocks, reinforced passenger compartment . . . and a HUGE back seat."

"And he's telling the truth about the back seat not being a consideration." Gordo added. "Its overall size and reinforcements made Miranda feel safe. Considering how long it took for her to even try driving again, that was all anyone needed to know for her to get it. That's also why we car pool to school in it. Considering the way some of our classmates drive, that big tank is perfect."

"Got it." Ethan said. "But the back seat figures into the story, right?"

"Yeah." Matt admitted. "You see, last weekend was the first weekend with this car. Miranda wanted to take it out for a day of driving, to see how it handles on long hauls. I wanted to be there with her, so we made a day-long date of it. Miranda wore a sun dress that I had commented on a while ago. Beautiful weather, scenic roads, picnic lunch, everything was great."

"Miranda in a dress, and it's not a formal occasion? That's a little unusual for her." Gordo commented.

"Yeah, but I wasn't complaining. This dress is a kind of soft red that I think looks fantastic on her skin. It hangs so lightly on her shoulders, it just begs to be slipped down them. It cascades over her breasts like a waterfall coming gently back to her body just before the belt, which is really just there for decoration. The skirt of it stops just above her knees, showing enough of her amazing legs . . ."

"Matt." Larry said to get his attention. "I agree, she has a great body, but can we get back to the story."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well, anyway, around sunset, Miranda decides that we need to pull off into one of those scenic overlook places to watch the sunset together. I've never been somebody who liked to just sit and look at the scenery, but I'll never turn down a chance to be close to Miranda. There was an old park bench at the one we pulled in at, so we sat there, holding each other close, and waited."

"I thought the back seat was involved?" Ethan asked.

"I'm getting there." Matt replied. "Well, at the point when the sun isn't too bright to look at and the clouds are a hundred shades of red, Miranda asks me "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?". Of course, I turned to her when she spoke . . . the way her face shone in that light was just amazing. Without thinking, I said something corny like "Nothing could be as beautiful as this.". When she turned and saw I was looking at her, she smiled. Before either of us spoke again, we were making out. I'm glad we were alone, cause our hands got roaming in no time. Now, something you need to understand is that when we take a new step, it's Miranda that has to suggest it. But with stuff we've done before, she's the one who usually has to slow or stop me. This time, even though we're in the open, she doesn't do anything to stop me until my hand slides under the back of her panties. And instead of saying no, she says "back seat". Of course, I'm not thinking too clearly, because I said something like "but I like it here.". She answers by having me our signal."

"Signal?"

Matt blushed. "We have signals we use when we're in public, for when one of us wants . . . more than kissing. It lets us know to look for an opportunity to break away to go someplace for it."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Gordo said, sounding both annoyed and impressed. "What do you use?" He asked without thinking.

Matt looked incredulous. "You don't really think I'm answering that, do you?"

"Sorry, wasn't thinking."

"Well, I WILL tell you that we have three signals we use right now."

"Three?!"

"One for what dad would call 'heavy petting', one for handjobs, and . . ."

"I get the idea." Gordo said quickly, raising has hands up in a STOP gesture.

"Sorry. Well, getting any signal way out there was surprise enough. But she gave me the third signal. Like I said, we were alone, but it was still a public place. Not believing she meant that, I stopped what I was doing long enough to ask about it. But she must have known what I was going to ask, because before I could, she looked me dead in the eyes, then moved in and did the third signal again. And this time, as if to emphasize the point, she put her hand on my zipper."

"Damn." Larry exclaimed. "Girl likes her sunsets." That got a round of chuckles.

"And I wasn't going to argue the point. We got up, somehow made our way to the car, and got in the back seat. I admit, I briefly wondered how she planed on doing it. But she's on me as soon as I get the door closed, and I wasn't going to stop to question it. I'm not exactly sure how long it really was, but it seemed like no time at all before we're in a sixty-nine, Miranda on top, with our clothes still on!"

"Wait," Gordo cut in, "I know how she'd still be able to get at you, but . . ." Then he remembered ". . . of course, you said she wore a sun dress that day." Gordo actually broke into a smile. "I've been their friend for all my life, and they still do things I never would have expected out of them."

Matt shook his head. "She's not one for taking chances at getting caught. Like I said before, she's normally trying to keep me in line in places where were might get caught. So where that came from, I don't know. But when she gets me going like that, I'm not in any condition to stop her. I'm glad we didn't get caught, though. No matter what level of understanding I have with her father, I wouldn't want to try to explain that to him."

"I can relate." Larry said. "And that goes into my story. Now, this goes all the way back to the first time Parker and I made love. Our first summer as a couple. The first weekend of summer break, she's left alone in the house. I honestly don't remember why, but when Parker told me about it, we made plans. Neither of us came out and said it, but we both knew what we wanted to do that weekend. And that's what we did for most of the weekend." Larry glances around, and notices a look of anticipation on Matt. "I can tell you about it later, Matt."

Matt blushed at being noticed, and Larry continued. "What this story is about is what happened at the end of that weekend. We awake together from a nap, and I notice that there's a little more than an hour left before her family is supposed to return. I figure that's a good time for us to get dressed, and for me to leave. But Parker decides that she just has to try one more of her fantasies before I leave. In the pool, having sex through the leg holes of our swim suits."

"Jeez," Ethan began, "sex in the water is tough enough naked or through a fly. But through leg holes?"

"Hey, it's her fantasy, not mine. It does follow with the two main themes of her sex fantasies, though." All three boys had the same question written on their faces. "Sex in or near water, and sex in costumes of some kind."

"Sounds a lot like that one scene in that movie "Striptease"." Gordo remarked. He remembered the scene because it often gets named on 'worst sex scene of all time' and similar lists.

"Except in that scene, they were naked. And Parker's interest in water sex comes from movies like "The Blue Lagoon". The part about it happening through the leg holes is something I've never figured out where it came from. But she'd gone so far as to buy me a pair of Speedo racing briefs to do it in." The boys all snickered at that. "Now, the big head's thinking 'her parents are due in an hour, what if they're early?'. But the little head's thinking 'we get to fuck Parker again!'. Of course, the little head won."

"So, something crazy happened while you were trying to make that work?" Matt asked.

"No. It took some effort, and it was uncomfortable for me at first. But we made it work, and we managed to finish at the same time. The crazy part came after we did. Picture it. There we were, both exhausted, both enjoying the afterglow of another shared orgasm, when we hear the unmistakable sound of their garage door opener!" The head slaps and groans around the room told him they'd understood. "Thank god her father hates waiting in the driveway for it, and instead opens that thing as soon as he sees it, which is about a block away. So now, we're running on panic, scrambling to get out of the pool, and I nearly castrate myself by forgetting to stuff it back in the leg hole."

Everyone winces at that. Even Larry winced in memory, then continued his story. "Parker's somehow thinking clear enough to tell me to hide, while she goes in to get my clothes. Just as I manage to get behind a tree near her window, I hear their car pull in. But Parker, bless her, opens her window, sees I'm there, and hands me my pile of clothes."

"And you become a living sitcom moment." Gordo cut in.

"Yeah, but that's better than getting caught." Larry pointed out. "I'm glad he hasn't replaced his opener with a quiet one yet!"

"Was that the only close call you guys had?" Matt asked.

"No, but it was the first, and the most painful." Larry admitted. "After that, I told Parker that I didn't mind trying her fantasies, but THAT was the last time I'd do that one."

"Just be careful what you agree to." Ethan said in fake wisdom. "Especially when you're drunk."

"That sounds like you have some experience with that." Larry remarked.

"Oh, yeah. It happened summer before last. Dad sent me to visit a bunch of different relatives. Two weeks here, two weeks there, and so on. I took the opportunity to get as much action as I could, since whatever I did then wouldn't hurt my rep here. I also have been known to drink socially, and I found some opportunities to try some new things with that. When I was in Texas, some of my cousins and I go out for a night on the town. I decided that that would be a good night to try tequila. Now, I normally know when to stop before I go from feeling good to being plastered. But I misjudged the tequila."

"And your cousins didn't stop you?" Gordo asked.

"They encouraged me. And while I was on the way to getting shit-faced drunk, they talked me into joining them in an old singles bar game called a dog fight. What this involves is everybody in the game puts a small amount of money in a hat or something. Then everyone in it tries to have sex with a girl AND be able to prove it before the game's ends. In this case, that was when the bar opened the next day. The winner, and this is where the game gets its name, is the guy who the group agrees screwed the ugliest girl of the bunch."

"Are you kidding?!"

"I wish. I was so gone, I agreed without a thought. Well, I have not idea how I got there, but the next morning, I awoke with not one, but two of the ugliest girls I've ever seen. Sisters, as it turned out. And before I could work up the courage to move, they awoke, and started up on me again. Or at least, I assume it was again, because from the time I agreed to the game to waking up was, and is, just a blur." He shook his head. "The surprising part was, that morning was the best sex I'd ever had until Katie. The scary part was some of the things I refused to do with them. From the looks on their faces, I have to wonder just what I did when I was drunk."

"What things?" Matt asked.

Ethan shook his head. "No way, I ain't ever gonna talk about that stuff."

"Oh. Well, could you tell us if you won?"

Nervous laughter circled the room. "Sixty bucks."

More laughter was interrupted by a soft knock on the door from the master bedroom, after which Parker slowly walked in, followed by Kate. "Sorry to interrupt you guys" Parker said. She made her way to a position directly behind Larry's chair, and leaned until her arms were draped over his shoulders. "You busy?" Parker asked Larry.

"Not too busy for you. What's up?"

She didn't say anything at first, but leaned into a tighter embrace. Matt noticed two things she did while in this embrace. First, she slowly ran a finger on Larry's belt line along his right hip. Second, she lightly nibbled Larry's left earlobe twice. Larry looked at her questioningly, so she whispered in his ear. The look on his face had too many things going on to be read.

While Parker was moving toward Larry, Kate walked over to Ethan and began whispering in his ear. He whispered something to her, and she whispered back. By the time Parker was done whispering, Ethan asked "Are you sure? That room was made to be a kid's bedroom. It's not exactly soundproof. Besides, there's only a half hour before you have to leave."

"I'm sure. We know how to be quiet."

"Since Katie's okay with it, I'm okay. Just be careful, okay."

"Thanks." She replied as she led Larry into the room.

When the door was closed, Godro spoke. "I think I saw one of those signals you mentioned before."

"You did, kinda." Matt replied. "But that's not one we're using yet."

Gordo was surprised by that. "You mean they're gonna . . ."

"Do what they haven't had a chance to do since a couple weeks before Jacob was born." Kate cut in. "When she mentioned it, I felt so sad for them. Then she said something, and I got the idea to let them use the extra bedroom." She gave Ethan a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding."

"I guess it's lucky we haven't changed that room to a nursery yet."

The other girls had come out of their room by this time. As Miranda came to Matt, he asked her "When did you tell her about our signals?"

She sat in his lap, facing him, arms draped on his shoulders, hands clasped lightly behind his neck. "When Kate told us her idea, I mentioned it as something they could use after tonight. I thought that if they had a way to let each other know when to watch for an opening, they might notice more than they have so far." She kissed him lightly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I guess it's for a good cause. I just wish Lizzie hadn't heard you."

"I asked her to plug her ears and closed her eyes."

Lizzie said. "I know you have signals, but I don't know what they are."

"Are you serious? I'd have thought that would be something you'd want to know. You know, for teasing and such."

"I have plenty to tease you with, little brother. I don't need or WANT to know when you and Miranda are horny."

"LIZZIE!"


End file.
